Cálido
by Harumaki03
Summary: Kuriyama Mirai no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su estimado Hiroomi-senpai en relación a Kanbara Akihito: éste no era solamente muy cálido bajo sus axilas. (La imagen de portada NO me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo creador/a).


**"Cálido"**

* * *

 **Summary:** Kuriyama Mirai no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su estimado Hiroomi-senpai en relación a Kanbara Akihito: éste no era solamente muy cálido bajo sus axilas.

 **Nota:** ¡Gah~! Hacia mucho que quería escribir algo de **KnK** , aunque es algo corto, aquí va, dedicado a mi estimado " **KuroO21** " ya que fue quien me insistió en verlo, ¡Espero que te agrade! (Aclarando: la imagen NO me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo creador/a).

* * *

Se removió un poco en la cama, sintiendo sus pequeños pies fríos al igual que sus manos, una clara señal de que aún era invierno.

Arrugó su pequeña nariz, que igual se sentía fría. Buscó una forma de acurrucarse más en las sábanas — _cosa que no se dificultaba por su pequeña figura_ — sin despertar a su acompañante.

A pesar de que algunas de sus extremidades se sentían frías, otras, como su espalda, cuello y vientre, se sentían muy calientes. Su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de él, mientras que el rostro masculino quedaba casi a la altura de su cuello, acariciando el mismo con su suave respirar, por mientras, uno de sus brazos pasaba por su cintura para dejar reposar su mano sobre su vientre.

Él era como un calentador humano. A pesar del frío que sentía, no pudo evitar recordar que Hiroomi-senpai decía que bajo sus brazos él era especialmente caliente lo que la hizo reír suavemente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Mirai? —ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar con su voz ligeramente somnolienta, había olvidado que cualquier minúsculo ruido podía hacerlo despertar.

—¡Se-Senp-! ¡Ou! —Se quejó ella, golpeándole la mano con la que le había pellizcado antes de terminar de hablar.

—Habíamos quedado en dejar los honoríficos —se quejó Akihito con suavidad, ya un poco más despierto, sin darle importancia al pequeño manotazo que ella le había propinado.

Mirai se sonrojó ante sus palabras, sabiéndola ciertas.

—Qué desagradable —musitó ella, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Agradecía no estar mirándolo, porque sabía que su sonrojo solo aumentaría si veía la pequeña sonrisa que sentía él esbozaba contra la piel descubierta de la parte baja de su cuello.

—Aún no me dices que te resulta tan gracioso —continuó el rubio, sintiendo su corazón saltar de felicidad cuando ella entrelazó los dedos de su mano con la suya.

—Y-yo... —ella se aclaró la garganta —pensaba en como Hiroomi-senpai siempre dice que eres especialmente caliente bajo tus brazos.

—Ese Hiroomi... —murmuró él —creyendo que soy su calentador personal —Mirai no lo veía, pero por su tono sabía que su ceño estaba fruncido mientras decía aquellas palabras.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que senpai esta equivocado —empezó a juguetear con los dedos de la mano de Akihito, sintiéndose nerviosa aunque su voz no flaqueo.

—Pero claro que está equivocado, no soy su calentador personal —bufó él con fingida exasperación, haciéndola reír. A Akihito le gustaba su risa, era como el sonido de campanillas de viento: suave, tranquilizador, relajante y lo mejor es que no se limitaba solo al verano¹.

—Tampoco me refería a eso, A-Akihito —ella siguió a pesar de que el calor de sus mejillas se extendía por su cuello —y-yo pienso que no solo eres caliente bajo tus brazos —si ella tuviera sus lentes puestos, estaba segura estaría sabiéndolos por el puente de su nariz, enfatizando su nerviosismo, así que se conformaba con seguir jugueteando con los dedos del rubio.

—¿Tú crees? —musitó él, sintiendo su corazón derretirse al escucharla decir su nombre, ella asintió suavemente.

—Y-yo creo —reuniendo un poco de valor, se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando frente a frente con él —que todo tú es cálido —incluso en la semi oscuridad podía ver que las mejillas masculinas se teñían de un tenue rosa.

—Qué cosas dices... —Akihito trató de desviar su mirada de los orbes acaramelados de ella.

—Lo que pienso —ella alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla caliente de él, evitando que mirase a otro lado —e-en verdad lo creo —incluso en ese momento, los ojos de Akihito parecían desprender calor y ternura —tus manos, tus abrazos, incluso tu mirada desprende calidez —acarició con la punta de su dedo el puente de la nariz de él.

Por un instante Akihito se dejó hacer, permitiendo que las palabras de ella calaran dentro de sí, profundamente. Él siempre había creído que su existencia debía tener algún significado a pesar de estar _maldito_ y conocerla le hizo entender que su existencia era para ella.

—Tú eres quien me hace ser cálido, Kuriyama Mirai-san —respondió con suavidad, viéndola morderse su labio inferior por los nervios, sonrió tenuemente y llevo la mano de ella que aún estaba entrelazada a la suya, más cerca de sus labios para besar sus nudillos.

—Q-qué desagradable —replicó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Sólo con una belleza con lentes —rió él.

—Ahora mismo no tengo lentes —bufó ella, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Aplica igual solo para ti, sigues siendo una belleza aún sin ellos —rozó su nariz contra la de ella —eres la única que podría gustarme tanto con ellos como sino —ella murmuró algo a que sonó como _"eres un desagradable autoproclamado Meganest²"_ provocando una pequeña carcajada por parte de él.

—¡Tengo los pies fríos! —se acurrucó más contra Akihito, enredando sus piernas con las de él, increíblemente calientes.

—Oh —se estremeció un poco por la fría sensación de la piel de ella contra la suya —así que todo fue para usarme de calentador por igual —se quejó, aguantando una carcajada mientras ella mantenía su rostro oculto en su pecho, sus manos entrelazadas al igual que sus piernas.

—No te veo tan a disgusto —espetó ella, sin siquiera alzar su cabeza del pecho de Akihito.

—Aunque me estés usando, no lo estoy —rió él para luego fingir quejarse cuando ella le pellizco un costado.

—Eres muy desagradable —lo escuchó soltar unos _"umju, umju"_ mientras la pegaba más a sí — _si era posible_ — con su brazo libre para terminar abrazándola con el mismo.

Envuelta a la calidez de Akihito el sueño regreso rápido, haciéndola olvidar el frío por mientras él se quedó un rato más mirándola, pensando en lo linda que era, incluso sin sus venerados lentes; ella realmente era otra cosa.

—Tú también eres muy cálida, Mirai —susurró, apretándola suavemente, antes de volver a dormir.

 **—Fin—**

 **Glosario:**

 **¹** : Cuando coloque el: _(... lo mejor es que no se limitaba solo al verano)_ me refiero al hecho de que, según la tradición japonesa, estas campanillas de viento, conocidas como **Fuurin** ( _ **Fūrin**_ ) son colocadas en las casas _(ventanas o puertas)_ a inicios del verano y luego al final de éste, son removidas.

 **²** **Meganest** : Es la forma en la que **Akihito** se refiere a sí mismo y significa _"un fetiche extremo por las gafas"_.

* * *

¡Soooo~! Aquí está, después de mucho querer, sí, porque quería muchísimo escribir de estos dos desde que vi la serie. Siempre quise escribir algo basado en alguno de los geniales dibujos de " **taylortot** " pero mis letras nunca le terminaban de hacer justicia ( _y aún creo que sigo sin hacerlo_ ).

Pero bueno, ayer estaba viendo de nuevo la segunda película, **Mirai-hen** y mientras veía los créditos finales _(justamente cuando todos están en fila metiendo las manos bajo las axilas de los otros xD)_ llego la inspiración _(?)_ para este corto escrito.

No es nada rebuscado o parecido, sí que está años después ( _unos pocos_ ) después de **Mirai-hen** donde podemos percibir ( _¡ajem!_ ) que la relación de **Akihito** y **Mirai** ya es mas sólida y seria (¡yay!).

Y claro que va dedicado a mi estimado **KuroO21** ( _mi auto declarado fan #1_ ) quien fue quien me insistió en ver este increíble Anime, **Kuro-kun** , en verdad espero que te guste y me disculpes por la **ENORME** posibilidad de _**OOC**_ en los personajes _(lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?)_.

Espero que de verdad les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, realmente me da una sensación de calidez en pensar en estos dos, jaja, disfrútenlo y espero me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, un gran abrazo a todos/as.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
